House Caswell
House Caswell of Bitterbridge is a noble house from the Reach. Their seat is Bitterbridge, where the Roseroad meets the river Mander. Their blazon is a yellow centaur with bow on white. The Caswells carry the title Defender of the Fords. History Founding House Caswell claims its origins from a legendary knight from the Age of Heroes - a man named Cassius the Swift, a famed archer and horseman who was said to have driven out the very last of the centaurs from the Reach. Some have derisively claimed that he bred them out, a malicious legend supported, every so often, by the traditionally long faces of the Caswells, and their propensity for horse riding. Cassius would go on to make his home at a natural ford across the Mander, raising a castle there and taking to wife a daughter of the Gardener kings to the south. As generations passed the Caswells expanded their holdfast and their hold on the ford, eventually constructing the stone bridge that fords the Mander today. House Caswell in the Targaryen Era The Caswells have ever been stalwart supporters of House Tyrell, boasting no real claims upon the seat of Highgarden. Though they've intermarried with the Tyrells and Gardeners but a few times over their history, the Caswells are still extremely proud of their lineage, often refusing what they consider lesser matches. House Caswell has participated in nearly ever major war in Westerosi history, and has never rebelled against their liege lords. They pride themselves on loyalty and love of duty, as well as their consistently commendable performance both upon the field of battle and the tourney grounds. Household Bitterbridge is home to a slightly larger than average standing retinue of horsemen, due to its title as Defender of the Fords. These men patrol the waters of the Mander, to ensure the protection of those crossing and to watch for hostile forces - a holdover, from ages past. Knights of Bitterbridge Wallace of the Mander - A broad shouldered barrel chested man, with bright eyes, an easy laugh, and the peculiar habit of wielding a double-pronged fishing spear in battle. Known for his habit of singing songs and attempting to woo any fair young maiden his eyes might light upon. Ser Ossifer Blackflower - An incredibly handsome fellow, with a scar that runs from his right eye down toward his collarbone. Amiable enough - except when asked about the scar. Ser Tion Sixshields - A dashing, dark haired youth, so named for his first appearance in the lists where he promptly defeated six renowned warriors back to back and took as his arms their own. His own shield is divided into six separate sections, each bearing one of their sigils. Ser Vortimer Ball - A fourth son of a minor branch of that lordly house, he's often described as a sour man, but pleasant enough when in his drink. Possessing stringy dark hair and pale eyes that always seem suspicious, though his friends always speak of him as generous and kind. His immense strength is well known. Ladies of the Bridge Tarah Caswell ''- An imperious beauty, and the eldest of the Caswell daughters. Once betrothed to the son of one of the great lords of the Reach, he perished in a tourney accident, leaving her bereft. Though the death itself did not phase her greatly, she has not yet married. Throughout Bitterbridge she is known for both her impressive beauty and her generally cold demeanor - though those that know her well have seen the warmth that lies beneath. ''Rohanne Caswell ''- The younger of the two Caswell daughters, possessing less of the regal beauty of her elder sister and far more amiability. A fair at at the lute though her singing voice leaves something to be desired - she still finds occasion to sing for family and friends when they come to call, seemingly immured to any hint of embarrassment. ''Marianne Tarly - The matriarch of House Caswell and the mother of its lord, Arys. A daughter of a minor branch of the greater family, and thus a somewhat distant cousin to the current Lord Alan Tarly, she still managed to arrange a wardship in Horn HIll for her second son. Since the death of her husband Uric, Marianne has been a powerful force in Bitterbridge, acting as an administrator and steward and keeping everything running as it should. Stewards, Maesters, and Other Such Figures * Maester Theodore * Septon Winch * Kennelmaster Uther Flowers Current Members * Lord Uric Caswell Deceased ** Lady Marianne Tarly *** Ulfred Caswell Deceased **** Lady Roslin Redwyne ***** Owen Caswell *** ''Arys Caswell, ''Lord of Bitterbridge and Defender of the Fords (24) *** Tarah Caswell (22) *** Rohanne Caswell (20) *** Lucias Caswell (19) *** Josian Caswell Deceased * Megga Caswell * Janna Caswell Category:House Caswell Category:Reachman